


Burn For Purity.

by CartoonNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Burning, Execution, F/M, Purification, Rebirth, Religion, Still editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNightmare/pseuds/CartoonNightmare
Summary: When Sammy Lawrence finds out you don't believe in his religion, he deems you impure. But he plans to save you, to rid the evil that blinded you from seeing what his Lord sees. How would he save you?By burning you.





	Burn For Purity.

He believes. They believe. You? You don't. It's been how long has it been since you seen the outside? Hell, you don't remember. You did have a wrist watch, but it was destroyed when exposed to too much ink. Last look read 1:00 AM. You don't remember the time. You don't remember when the neighborhood took you in. With Lost Ones and Searchers getting their own 'house' you, don't get privacy often. You get the honor of being the roommate of The Prophet. Yes, roommate of Sammy Lawrence. The first time you attempted escape was swimming across the ink that surrounded the place, but as you thought you can actually do this, "What are you doing?" You gasp, turning to see Lawrence at the edge of the dock. "I was wandering around, and fell in." He grabs you roughly by the neck, lifting you up and sets you down to the floor.  
Then came the day where he taught you about the Lord.  
The Illusion Of Living, that was Sammy's version of the Bible. When he first gave you the book, he told you to get reading. But you didn't. He always left you alone to go preach to his 'Lord'.  
"(Y/n), I'm going now,. He will set us free after all."  
"All right."  
When you hear the steps fade away, you look at the Bible. The book falls to the floor with a thud. Your pillow is lifted to reveal a sketchbook. Filled with dozens of drawings, it's a surprise that there are still blank pages. Getting a pen, you lift it to the paper and-  
"Ahem.."  
Oh fuck.

(Sorry it's short, just wanted to get this out. I'll add more when given the chance)


End file.
